emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6094/6095 (1st December 2011)
Plot A terrified Amy is alone and in labour at the cemetery. She tries to phone the midwife, but when the call goes to voicemail, she knows that she's going to have the baby there. After giving birth alone, Amy holds her silent baby in her arms and wraps the child in her coat. Unable to detect any breathing, Amy panics and carries the bundle to the gate. Scared that her baby is not alive, she carefully places the bundle in the phone box and flees. Shortly afterwards, Hazel sees the phone box door open and is shocked to find the baby inside. Believing the child to be dead, she calls 999. However, it soon becomes apparent that the newborn is alive, so calls out to Zak and Lisa to help her. They are all hugely relieved when the baby cries out just as the ambulance arrives. At the same time, Amy goes to David for help - telling him that she had a baby but fears it was stillborn. When they see the flashing lights outside, David rushes over to find out what's going on. He then returns, assuring Amy that her baby is still alive. While a tired Amy sleeps, David calls an ambulance before breaking the news to Val and Eric, who are deeply shocked that Amy has given birth. Meanwhile, Katie arrives at Home Farm, about to give Declan her answer to his proposal. However, Sam interrupts with a box of Mia's things and Declan is shaken. Katie offers to help open the box with him, but he abruptly declines. Katie leaves disappointed, leaving her ring box behind too. Elsewhere, Debbie opens up to Charity over the situation with Andy and trying for a baby, while a devastated Moira makes a decision to move out. Cast Regular cast *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Kyle Wyatt - Molly and Isaac Ainsworth (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *John Barton - James Thornton *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Lydia Tatton - Sharon MacKenzie *PC Mike Swirling - Andy Moore *Paramedic - Blue Merrick *Kirsty Stafford - Emma Bispham Locations *Cemetery *The Grange B&B - Front garden and guest lounge *The Woolpack - Staff corridor and public bar *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Hallway, dining room and kitchen *Dale Head - Living room and front garden *Church Lane Notes *First appearance of Kyle Wyatt. *This was an hour-long episode due to an edition of Coronation Street going out at 8.00pm, allowing I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here to transmit at 8.30pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,570,000 viewers (20th place - joint with Episode 6091 (28th November 2011)). Category:2011 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes